


Ambrosia and Rope

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William receives two very special visitors to his office for matters not entirely related to business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia and Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Undertaker's genital piercing headcanon courtesy of PetalsToTheMetal.

“That's a good boy,” Undertaker sighed, running his long nails through William's hair.   
`William, meanwhile, was fighting back humiliation and embarrassment. And that was hard with his arms bound in tight ropes behind his back and Anderson behind him, clutching William's hips and grunting every so often. Instead, William focused his attention on Undertaker's stiff cock.  
William, bent at an odd angle and without his arms, did the best he could to balance himself. He paid special attention to the piercings along the older Reaper's shaft, lapping at them. It was, without a doubt, the most interesting experience William had ever had.  
“Show Daddy how much you need him by opening that pretty little mouth of yours,” undertaker purred, cupping William's chin.  
William complied, but only after looking up at Undertaker. He took him into his mouth, the piercings creating an odd friction. William ran his tongue along the pierced shaft and hummed whenever Anderson rocked his hips in a way that drove William wild. But Anderson's hand firmly wrapped around the base of William's cock prevented him from climaxing.  
“I bet you just want to come so bad,” Undertaker said, grinning. He sighed and ran his nails over William's scalp. “But you feel so good.”  
William could only hum around Undertaker's cock, taking in the taste of metal and hot flesh.  
“Perhaps Anderson should touch you,” Undertaker mused. “Perhaps he should just make you come while you choke on me.”  
William looked up at him. He was torn between wanting relief and not wanting to find himself choking. The older Reaper didn't seem the type to appreciate being bitten.  
“Don't look so down,” Undertaker told him, cupping his cheek. “You're very . . . apt. Perhaps if you finish sucking at me like that, we'll let you come.”  
Bobbing his head in earnest, William wanted to make the Reaper before him come. He needed to get this burning need to come satisfied. Anderson was very careful about where he placed his hands and it drove William to silent fury.  
Undertaker let William know he was close by gripping William's hair, his hand doing the work for him. And then William found his mouth and throat filled with heat and he spluttered. Undertaker pulled William's mouth off of his cock, admiring the sight.  
“We'll have to teach you to swallow instead of making such a nasty mess,” Undertaker sighed. “But what do good boys say?”  
“Thank you, Daddy,” William said, focusing on Undertaker's lap instead of his face.  
“You can let him come now, Anderson,” Undertaker said, grinning and running his nails over William's scalp.  
Anderson's hand moved. Instead of holding William back from coming, he stroked him quickly. In almost no time at all, William came with a strangled cry and Anderson followed him shortly after.  
Undertaker nodded and Anderson fixed his clothing and left, the door closing softly.  
“I think we can let you out of those ropes,” Undertaker said.   
With a practised hand, he untied the knots and pulled the rope from William's arms. Seeing the other took no initiative to clean himself up, Undertaker fixed William's clothes and pulled out a handkerchief. Wiping the fluid from William's face, Undertaker scooped him up and let him relax in his chair.  
“Do you think you'll be able enough for a repeat performance?” Undertaker asked, opening a window. “I do enjoy your mouth on me.”  
William slowly nodded. “I think I will.”  
“I'll make dinner, then.” And with that, Undertaker vanished, leaving William to his work.  
Not that he could focus on the papers in front of him.


End file.
